Crypto
Crypto, aka Reanna, is the founder and admin of ProfoundBond.net, the ProfoundBond Discord server, and the associated network of fandom projects. She is a professional illustrator by day and a fanartist by night. She has been an active member of fandom most of her life, starting in the The X-Files fandom in the mid-nineties. External Links Crypto's Prompts/Wishlist Fics I would kill a man for. If you decide to write one of these please gift it to me on Ao3 so I can fawn all over it and probably do a bunch of art and cry happy tears. * A Storm Chaser AU ** The preference here being less fusion and more about the profession. I love Twister and I'd die for a fusion, but I'd really love to see Dean and Sam as storm chasers who lost their dad to the job and Cas as a photographer, or a journalist, or a stubborn asshole who won't evacuate his house, or something. It would be so amazing! * Adventure Time AU ''' ** Bubblegum!Cas and Marceline!Dean. The more plotty the better. I would also accept Finn!Dean, Jake!Sam, and Bubblegum!Cas. But, for real. An Adventure Time AU would be wonderful. * '''Canonverse where Dean's burgers are cursed and Cas is the only one immune to the curse. ** So, Dean's burgers are cursed. Whenever someone eats them something big happens. Something life altering. Not always bad. Poor Sam has lost more girlfriends to Dean's burgers than to demons. But, he also got his acceptance letter to Stanford after a BBQ. Cas is the only one who is strangely immune. Sam is determined to figure out why. For science. Why only Cas? What is different? Is it because he's an ex-angel?? After months of digging and investigating we finds that it's not the burgers that are cursed, it's Dean. And the only one immune is his one true love and of course the only way to break the curse is with true love's kiss. Sam has to then play matchmaker to the two biggest idiots in the world. * Cas owns a Cat Cafe that moves in next to Dean's tattoo shop. ''being filled via ficfacers'' ** Dean hates it. Except their coffee is amazing and the owner is such a dork and Dean just can't help offering all his clients coffee from next door. His allergies aren't that bad. Sam is a piercer and is just completely done with Dean at all times. Bonus points if Dean has to go to an actual real-life doctor to get allergy meds to deal with his stupid crush. * Fusion based on the night bookmobile by Audrey Niffennegger ** Walking at night they come upon a mobile library bus and when they walk in most of the shelves are empty and the driver tell them to take as much time as they'd like. They find every book they ever read in sequential order. Finding it again becomes their obsession in life. They find it several times in their life the shelves slowly filling, the kindly-but-sad driver always there. When they reach the end of their life they find it one last time with the shelves spilling over with books. The driver gives them the keys, they take over as driver with new empty shelves for someone else. * Deaf!Dean/terp!Cas College AU ''Being filled via FTH auction'' ** Deaf!Dean, hearing!Sam, terp!Cas, college AU, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, Human AU, Deaf!Jo, Dean & Jo Brotp ** Dean was born deaf to his Deaf mom and hearing dad. All was well and happy learning sign and how to bake pies with his mom until a fire started in their home when he was four and the alert light on the smoke detector was broken. Mary didn't hear the alarm and John barely got Dean to grab baby Sammy and escape in time. After that John started drinking heavily, was rarely home, and wouldn't let Dean sign at all at home telling him he had to learn to live in a hearing world or it would chew him up and spit him out. So, Dean went to hearing schools and read lips as best he could, but eventually dropped out to work at his uncle Bobby's garage. Now he's 26 and John has been dead and rotting for two years. Sammy is at university. His bestfriend Jo (Deaf, her mom Ellen was Mary's bestfriend) and Sam talking him into going to college at Lawrence Community College. His adviser talks him into having an interpreter for his courses and remembering going through school without one he grudgingly agrees. Dean has only ever signed with Jo, Sammy, Ellen, and Bobby behind John's back. The terp is Castiel Novak-Shurley. Cas grew up the only hearing kid in a giant Deaf family with 9 brothers and sisters. He signs perfectly where Dean is clumsy from disuse and mixes in PSE (pidgin signed english). Category:Mods __FORCETOC__ Category:ProfoundZine Staff Category:Members Category:Artists Category:ProfoundCast